


Firsts

by Alice13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata remembered the first time when Kageyama tossed to him; like it would have happened five minutes ago. The first time, he asked water from Kageyama’s bottle; and of course Kageyama said no with a „Are you an idiot, you have your own!”. The first time, when Kageyma offered his water and Hinata took is gladly, he felt so happy and he took a few large sips from it during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

There are a lot of things they had. A lot of firsts.

Hinata remembered the first time when Kageyama tossed to him; like it would have happened five minutes ago. The first time, he asked water from Kageyama’s bottle; and of course Kageyama said no with a „Are you an idiot, you have your own!”. The first time, when Kageyma offered his water and Hinata took is gladly, he felt so happy and he took a few large sips from it during training. The first time they ate lunch together; Kageyama was silent and Hinata was babbling about everything. The first time when Kageyama offered Hinata a sip from his juice. The first time, when Kageyama waited for him by the front gates and they went together for a while heading home. The first time when Kageyama didn’t jerk away when their shoulders bumped together, the first time when Kageyama didn’t push him away when Hinata’s head fell on his shoulder on the way back home from a match on the bus, sleeping. The first time when they had a sleepover at Hinata’s – and the first time when they had the first sleepover at Kageyama’s.

Kageyama remembered the first time he saw Hinata jumping, it really amazed him. He remembered the first time Hinata offered bites from his lunch, and he remembered the first time he accepted it. Hinata was a very loud and harsh person, he liked touching. First, Kageyama didn’t know what to think about it, what to do with it. Slowly, he accepted that too, and he didn’t mind times when their fingers, arms or shoulders touched each other. He remembered the first time when he felt his face got warm and probably he blushed when Hinata stroked his arms. The first time when Hinata leant to him close, so damn close, and Kagayame blushed again, he had to looked away, because Hinata stayed close, obviously waiting for his answer, but he couldn’t recall the question. That was probably the first time, he noticed Hinata. Or maybe at a time they were at practice.

And know there are them, walk home together on the usual way. Kageyama clenches his fingers into taff fists against his thighs. He feels he blushes and he refuses to look at Hinata. Hinata who is so cheerful and full of energy after the traning and babbling about his day at the school. Kageyama grits his teeth. Then he slowly reaches out for Hinata, their hands brush. He can feel Hinata’s skin how warm and soft. He doesn’t move away, he continues talking. Kageyama slowly laces their fingers together and finally, finally he holds Hinata’s hand.

Hinata goes silent (just to take a breath to continue), and Kageyama determinds himself. „Are you okay with this?” he asks quietly, still doesn’t dare to look at the other. He can hear Hinata’s confused.

„What do you mean, Kageyama?” he asks back finally.

Kageyama gritts his teeth again. „Holding hands,” he pushes the words out of himself. He can feel his cheeks are flaming by this time.

Hinata glances down, at their fingers, lips parted, he thinks so hard, Kageyama can hear the gears moving in that dumbass’ empty head.

„Why wouldn’t I?” he askes back, and Kageyama knows he really doesn’t understand. He doesn’t answer, they walk home, Hinata bubbling, Kageyama listening to him, holding hands.

The next day passes without anything strange happening. Hinata was himself, babbling and noisy and cheerful. Kageyama was nervous. He knows sooner or later he has to talk with Hinata about… about his feelings. But he doesn’t want to mess up their friendship either. He will wait, he decides, maybe it will be over and he won’t think about Hinata all the time; the way he tilts his head, the way his lips curls around the straw when he drinks, how warm and soft his skin and how good holding his hand. He wants Hinata to be happy, he doesn’t want the smile ever disappear from his features.

Kageyama knows he thinks too much of it. He can’t help himself. He realises the feeling won’t go away no matter what he does. Butterflies grow and try to escape from his stomach every time he’s with Hinata. He wants to touch him, he wants to hold his hand, he wants to share drinks and meals with him, he wants to give him sweets and he wants to study with him, talking and playing video games and vollyball.

He breaks under the pressure of his feelings. And there are the two of them again, standing at the front gates. Hinata is about to get his bike out of the shed, Kageyama is next to him, fists clenched, head ducks, red hint on his cheeks.

„Hinata!” he yells and he knows it’s too harsh. Hinata winces, then he turns towards Kageyama.

„Yeah? I didn’t do anything, it wasn’t me,” he starts to deffend himseld immediately. Kageyama doesn’t care.

„I like you,” he shouts and finally, finally he breathes. The heavy weight is now off of his chest and he feels light. There’s silence and that puts the weight back on Kageyama. He gulps, throat goes dry and he looks up, directly at Hinata.

And that stupid idiot Hinata just grins, so happily and a soft flush on his cheeks. „I like you too, Kageyama,” he answeres, then he turns back to his bike.

Kageyama bits down on his lower lip. That dumbass. He feels he’s angry. He reaches out and grabs Hinata’s arm to force him to face him, furious lights in the setter’s eyes. Maybe he wasn’t clear enough. Maybe Hinata’s more stupid than he thought. Hinata hisses, the grab is too tight.

„I meant I want to date with you.”

Hinata blinks. Then he grins again. „Okay. Saturday after school?”

Now it’s Kageyama’s turn to blink. That dumbass. He squeezes his grip around Hinata’s arm. He hears Hinata hisses again but he doesn’t care. „Are you even understand what this means, idiot?” he hisses himself.

Hinata frowns, and tries to free himself. Kageyama lets him go. „Of course I know, stupid!” yells then Hinata. „First, you stop calling me an idiot if it’s not necessarry. And then it means more vollyball, more time together and flowers and sweets and walks under one umbrella if it rains and it means kisses!” Hinata’s panting, he went out of air.

Kageyama just stares at him, impressed and moved a little bit. He feels guilty. „So you… uh, you were thinking about this too?” he mumbles.

Hinata tilts his head. Then smiles. „No,” he shakes his head. „But it feels right. I don’t have to think about it, I want that too.”

Kageyama’s cheeks startes to burn. (Hinata thinks it’s cute and he knows he will remember this always.) „Even the… the kissing part?” he askes quietly.

Hinata doesn’t answer, but Kageyama can feel Hinata’s soft and warm palms cup his cheek and he raises himself up on his tiptoes. He pulls him close to himself and he places a small peck on Kageyama’s lips. „Even the kissing part,” he says. „Although this was my first kiss,” he adds wandering.

No, he doesn’t mind he got his first kiss from Kageyama. It just felt right. He likes Kageyama.

Kageyama gives up. He lifts his arms and warps them around Hinata’s thin waist and pulls him even closer. He kisses him. They part because Hinata starts to chuckle. „This is why you were acting weird recently?”

Kageyama nods. „I wouldn’t thought you’ve noticed,” he mumbles and he buries his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. (He inhales his scent and sighes.)

„I thought you will talk about it when you feels like it,” Hinata answeres with a light shrug.

„I was afraid,” Kageyama admits.

„Well, from now on, you don’t have to.”

Kageyama nods again. „So, we’re good?”

Hinata laughs. (Gosh, how Kageyama loves this laugh!) „More than good, I think.”

Kageyama whimpers, and he pulls Hinata into another kiss. And Hinata kisses him back happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
